


Afterparty

by crookedneighbour



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Hero Quentin Beck, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Top Quentin Beck, Underage Drinking, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Quentin and Peter hookup at a work party for S.I. while Peter is back from college. Good!Quentin AU. Written to go with a vid.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 74





	Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BubbleBoy's video in exchange for a vid they did for me.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2g9YaFEks5Y&start=5s

The Stark Industries party this year was boring as hell with the exception of Peter Parker. Peter was 19 and fresh-faced from finishing his freshman year of college. With Tony’s scholarship, the kid could afford to go to NYU. Peter had reintroduced himself to Quentin and the two of them had been talking for the past twenty minutes. The kid was the packaged deal-- brains and looks alike.

Peter was a bit taller than when he left, but still on the smaller side. Like Quentin, he’d dressed up for the party, Peter in khaki with a pale blue button-up. Quentin had gone for black pants and a green shirt, the long sleeve folded midway up his forearm now.

They’d gotten to the point in the conversation where Quentin had instigated several minor touches and Peter had looked him up and down in response. He shouldn’t hook up with a coworker, but it also wasn’t against company policy either. He wagered Tony Stark would probably be out of a job if it was.

Quentin poured himself another diet ginger ale. It tasted disgusting, but he’d been trying to lay off drinking at company parties at his psychiatrist’s recommendation. He really shouldn’t drink at all with his meds, but he cheated a bit when he was home alone. 

“Want me to sneak you a drink?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Peter. No one would care if Peter drank underage, but this was more about flirting.

“Sure…. I guess. If you think it’s a good idea?” Peter answered sheepishly.

“I’m asking you, Peter. Do you want me to?”

Quentin flashed Peter a smile, and the kid turned bright red. 

“Sure…”-

Quentin poured the kid a finger of wine, diluting it with Fanta. Quentin had always found that type of thing disgusting, but for a non-experienced drinker, it was perfect.

Peter looked both ways before trying the drink.

“No one’s carding, kid,” Quentin joked. Peter smiled from behind the red solo cup as he took a few tentative sips.

The night became a blur after that. Quentin hadn’t been drinking, had he? Before he knew it Quentin was on top of Peter Parker in his childhood bedroom, each of them stripped down to their briefs. Peter was smooth all over with an impressive level of muscle definition for his size.

This had all started because he’d offered to share the 7 train ride with Peter back to Queens, and Peter had mentioned his Aunt May being out of town. The two of them hadn’t even bothered with the pretense of watching Netflix and had immediately kissed as they entered the apartment. Peter had been the one to strip the two of them down, Quentin hesitant to pressure the young intern.

“Do you want me to...?” Quentin asked, panting as their bodies rubbed against each other.

Quentin’s cock was pressed between the cheeks of Peter’s ass, instinctually prodding his way towards Peter’s entrance.

“Fuck me, Beck,” Peter begged.

Peter’s bed was a crowded fit for two, but the two of them found a way to reposition. Quentin tugged Peter’s underwear off, his cock bobbing free. Peter was circumcised and shaved clean. Quentin followed suit with his own underwear, dark hair contrasting Peter.

Quentin kissed him again now, their bare bodies rubbing against each other. Peter’s member pressed against Quentin’s, the two of them growing slick with pre-come.

Quentin slowly pressed his way inside Peter, holding back swears. 

“Is this your first time?” Quentin asked, realizing it might be as he said it. Peter was tight inside, the pressure urging Quentin deeper.

“I’ve blown a couple of guys, but never this,” Peter admitted.

“Just breathe. That’s the most important thing,” Quentin instructed.

Peter balled his fists as Quentin pushed further. The two of the slowly entered a rhythm. 

“You can go a little harder if you want,” Peter offered, arching his hips back. Quentin was growing slick with sweat. The sound of his hips slapping against Peter reverberated through the small bedroom as they coupled. Peter didn’t have to tell him that twice.

Quentin rocked harder against Peter’s smaller frame, gripping him tight.

“You’re mine, Parker,” he hissed.

“Yes, sir,” Peter whimpered in response. Hearing the absolute submission in Peter’s voice was enough to bring Quentin over the edge.

“Good boy, good boy,” he repeated, the heat of his orgasm spreading throughout his body

As he slowly pulled out of Peter, Quentin reached around to help the young man finish.

“Why don’t you come for daddy?” Quentin teased, pumping Peter’s cock.

“Yes, daddy,” Peter cried. He bucked his hips in time with Quentin’s strokes, quickly making a sticky mess of Quentin’s hand.

The two of them readjusted after Peter’s climax, turning to face each other. Quentin sat back between Peter’s spread legs as Peter leaned back in bed.

"Is one of us supposed to smoke now?" Peter asked, smiling lazily.

"Nah. It's a bad habit to fall into," Quentin answered with a laugh.

"You wanna stay over?" Peter asked. He sounded hopeful.

"Sure. I'll just swing by my place before heading in. I'm sure I won't be the only one starting the day late," Quentin decided. It was probably better to not show up together, even if workplace romances were allowed.

Peter beamed at him.

"Wanna order nachos then go a second round?"

If he weren't in a post-orgasm haze Quentin's jaw would have dropped. The kid had quite the stamina if he was already considering round two.

"Sounds like quite the Stark Industries afterparty," Quentin japed. "Count me in."


End file.
